Moka's Eldest Sister
by melonkitty
Summary: The second term at Yokai academy begins with a mysterious letter from Moka's and Kokoa's eldest sister, who both don't know very well. After Tsukune's run in with Moka's father her appearence is puzzling, but that's not why shes there.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

Note: This is based after season 2 of Rosario Vampire.

I don't own the rights so don't shoot me.

**Chapter One**

The morning of the second term of their second year at Yokai Academy began well, nobody lost control, nobody went berserk, everything was completely fine.

Until Moka got a letter.

This one wasn't a death threat by her sister Kokoa, nor was it anything to fear for her life over. But it was worrying. It was from both Moka's and Kokoa's eldest sister, the heir to their fathers estate.

* * *

"Who is your elder sister?" Tsukune asked as they headed to lunch.

Moka hesitated, then said, "I don't know her very well, the younger three were told to never go near her. Father, whenever he came, could be heard yelling at her from across the house." Moka sighed. "I don't know why he yelled at her, but when I got my rosario she went to live with Father."

All of a sudden Kokoa was next to her. "Our elder sister is the strongest and has the hottest temper." She said. "I met her once before, before she went with Father, a very distant minded person."

"How did you-" Tsukune began to ask.

Kokoa held up a piece of paper. It was the exact same letter that Moka had received.

There was a commotion near the door of the cafeteria.

A girl dressed in black shorts and a plain white T-shirt was walking toward them, she had red eyes and short white hair. She was Moka's and Kokoa's eldest sister.

"Hello." She said as she stopped in front of Moka and Kokoa. "Moka. Kokoa."

Both fumbled for words but managed curt "hellos."

Kokoa finally managed to say something. "Why are you here Zukya? I thought you were living with Father."

Zukya scowled. "I was, but after a minor accident I asked if I could come here for a little while." She explained. "And my mother thought it would be a good idea for me to spend my senior year here."

"Your m-m-mother?" Moka stammered.

"Yes." Zukya just said, then remained silent.

That's when Mizore, Kurumuru, and Yukari chose to show up after missing their morning classes. Kurumuru shoved her boobs in Tsukune's face while Mizore appeared creepily behind him and Yukari was left to complain about the stalker and the big boobed freak.

Only after a moment did they notice that there was someone else there.

"Who are you?" Kurumuru asked backing away so Tsukune could breathe again.

Yukari and Mizore looked at Zukya and they both froze.

"My name is Zukya Kuchki, I am the eldest sister of Moka Akashiya and Kokoa." She told them.

The three looked at her strangely.

"I'm spending the rest of my senior year here." She told them. "Could I talk to you Moka, and you Kokoa, in private for a moment?"

They both nodded as Zukya led them away.

* * *

"Do you remember what happened at Fathers castle with Tsukune, Moka?" Zukya asked.

"Yes." Moka said.

"Do you know what Father told Tsukune?" When Moka shook her head Zukya turned to Kokoa.

When she was silent Zukya gave her an impatient look.

"What he basically said was that he accepted Tsukune as a human and your friend Moka." Kokoa admitted reluctantly.

"Indeed. I never thought I'd hear those words from him." Zukya told them.

Kokoa stared at Zukya with hate filled eyes. "It's not like _we_ knew him very well!" She snapped.

Zukya froze. "If you really knew him, you wouldn't want to. You would never say that if you knew his expectations for the eldest and most powerful of his daughters." Zukya snapped back as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now would be a good time to explain my thinking. Since there were certain things that were not covered in the second season, or the first for that matter, I decided to have some fun and blow everybody's minds sky high with my tragic tale. By the way if you haven't seen the second season of Rosario Rampire you can watch it on youtube, it's just in japanese with english subtitles. And I know this chapter is rather short, but I will redeem myself around chapter 4, it will be very long.**

*** * ***

**_Memories_**

**(This is the actual title I just put the other one so its easy to find.)**

Note: This is based after season 2 of Rosario Vampire.

**I don't own the rights so don't shoot me.(I'll just shoot back.)**

**Chapter Two**

Zukya walked off to her room, skipping afternoon classes. The next day she went to her classes, though she didn't pay a whole lot attention to any of the subjects. She barely noticed as her math teacher asked her to stay after class.

* * *

"Is there some sort of problem Zukya? You seem out of it today." The teacher asked her.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that I have a lot on my mind, that's all." Zukya replied.

"It's probably just being new, you'll get over it by the end of the week." The teacher told her smiling.

"Yeah." She replied half heartedly walking off.

* * *

The walk she then took through the woods cleared her head, but she was still deep in thought. She didn't notice when she ran into Tsukune.

"Hey watch- oh it's you. I didn't see you there Tsukune."

"No problem, I didn't see you there either. Sorry." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought that the fresh air might clear my head. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, it was here that I met Moka, she actually ran me over with her bicycle."

"That sounds a lot like her." Zukya commented walking away.

Then she ran into Moka.

"Sorry!" Moka said as Zukya ended up on her butt.

"Don't worry, it's just a little dirt." Zukya told her getting up. "Besides, I have PE next anyway." Zukya noticed that Moka was looking at her worriedly. "Well, say what you're going to say and get it over with."

Moka hesitated. "Why did your mother think it was a good idea for you to come here?"

Zukya froze.

"Who is your mother?" Tsukune asked.

Zukya sighed "You know that the hades kings made this school and the barrier, right Tsukune?"

"Yes, your father is one of them."

"Well in my case, so is my mother."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, your mother, is also one of the ones who created the school and the barrier, as well as your father?" Tsukune asked, after Zukya and Moka had revived him from fainting.

"Yes."

"But why are you here?"

"That is what Moka asked. I'm here because if I don't come here my mother will bind me, very much in the fashion that Father bound Moka, only she will do it with or without me willing." Zukya explained. "See, not too long before he bound Moka, Father gave me a decision, live with my sisters in that house forever and never be able to leave, or go with him and train as his heir. When I was little I couldn't be boud, both my mother and Father tried, I was just too powerful. They tried many times, which annoyed me, and set off my temper. Now my mom thinks it will work because of my extra trianing with Father."

"That's how Fathers office caught fire." Moka realised.

Zukya nodded her head. "Father was _so_ mad."

A loud explosion sounded at the school.

Both Tsukune and Moka made little "uh-oh" sounds

Zukya flat out swore. "_Shit_."


	3. Note from melonkitty

**A note from melonkitty**

** Forgive me if things take a long time. Certain things just keep getting in the way of my updating some of my stories. **

** Here's a rundown for everything: (story in bold is the one you are currently viewing, this note is on most of my other stories)**

Akito's Older Sister- Finished. (this note not uploaded on this story)

Sesshomaru's Daughter- Currently unfinished and on hiatus.

Tetris : The tragedy of Eliora Archer- Also currently unfinished and also on hiatus.

**Moka's Eldest Sister- Unfinished and on hiatus.**

Tears Of The Wronged- Unfinished, currently in progress, not on hiatus. (this note is not uploaded on this story)

**If the story you are reading is on hiatus, it does not mean that it is no longer being written, it just means that I am prioritizing and will get back to it in time. Fell free to contact me through FanFiction and I will answer all questions to the best of my ability. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**~melonkitty**


End file.
